


Skeletons, Part Three

by chrissy2



Category: My Friend Dahmer (2017)
Genre: Bonfires, More Lord of the Flies Quotes, Other, Running From The Cops, Sneaking Out, underaged drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy2/pseuds/chrissy2
Summary: The ridiculousness carried on until someone yelled 'the pigs are coming' and everyone grabbed their shit and ran around like a bunch of fucking flies around a corpse.





	Skeletons, Part Three

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing and I don't get any money. Happy New Years.

**I**

Well, there's the making of another memory, another to go with getting trapped in a school closet all night and the castle-like houses and the witch houses over the fence of honey suckles: Your unlucky ass stumbling across the animal carcasses of a goddamn witch cult and hearing the words of the classics, having visions from William Golding flashing before you.

"Don't worry about it," the slurring, stumbling Dahmer said, startling him out of his thoughts. "It's probably just kids wanting to scare people."

"Where would you get those skeletons?"

"Uh, farms? Road kill? It's **Ohio,** Derf."

"Are kids around here really so bored that they'd do something like that."

"Guess so. What's sad is that this is just scratching the surface."

"And how would you know that, **Mister Burlaman?** "

 

**II**

They finally made it to the bonfire and it was the same as before. Derf joined all the band nerds by the fire and Dahmer disappeared to god knows where to do god knows what.

 

**III**

_I hear dem weeches and sireens like to kidnap nerds with chemist dads that get beaten up by jocks and shoved into closets, baa!_

_Oh, shut up._

_They like dem virgin guys._

_Aren't you a virgin too?_

_I'm in the band. With **you.** Of course, I am._

 

**IV**

Just a few minutes into the gathering and Derf is already seeing kids snort stuff from a line on their hand - ( _where would you even get that?) -_ couples sneaking out into the trees to do the nasty; drunk, barely-functioning girls almost setting their long hairs on fire - ( _one of those girls sitting in the laps of at least six different guys) -_ and at least one brawl in the dirt. Again, what was he doing here?  

He stands there, looking at the fucking zoo of the drugged, hormonal torment before him and wonders if he's the only kid in town that actually gets along just fine with his parents. 

 

**V**

_A circling movement developed and a chant. While Roger mimed the terror of the pig, the littluns ran and jumped on the outside of the circle. Piggy and Ralph, under the threat of the sky, found themselves eager to take place in this demented but partly secure society. They were glad to touch the brown backs of the fence that hemmed in the terror and made it governable._

 

**VI**

The ridiculousness carried on and just when Derf noticed how dark the sky was getting, someone yelled **_The pigs are coming_** and everyone grabbed their shit and ran around like a bunch of fucking flies around a corpse. The non-drivers pushed and shoved each other, desperate to find a seat on wheels and Derf ended up in the backseat of some older dude's car with one kid and a tall, awkward blonde that Derf immediately recognized as Dahmer. He wasn't sure how they managed to drive out into the road without crashing into each other, but they did, and Derf about shit himself further and further out. The possibly drunk motherfucker was going eighty on a mostly black backwoods road, possibly driving further and further away from his house and he didn't know which he preferred: Dying in this car tonight, getting arrested, or somehow getting through this without getting caught but going back home to the wrath of his family once they find his bed empty and window open.

 

**VII**

Derf couldn't tell how long they had been speeding around in the dark before the driver suddenly stopped with a screeching of the tires. And he could barely comprehend Dahmer grabbing his shoulder and shaking it: "Come on, let's get out."

_Yeah, hurry up kid. If the cops notice you all in here, he'll stop us and ask about the party and give us drug tests._

Derf could only nod and crawl out the back door behind him. The cold air hit him like needles and that's when Derf noticed he was covered in a layer of sweat, and he didn't know if it was because the car was hot or if it was because he had the biggest anxiety attack of his life.

 

**VIII**

"Where are we going?"

"My house. It's not far from here."

"Can you even see?"

"I walk at night a lot. It's difficult to describe. It's more like feeling the textures beneath your feet and some lights and shapes here and there."

"That still...doesn't really make sense."

"It probably wouldn't to you, Mr. I'm Lost In My Own Woods."

"Baah."

Derf's body heat was catching up with each stride through all the vines and twigs, but his heart and mind were still racing with dreadful things. "Man, if there is a god, I pray to help me get out of this. I'll never do this again."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you won't get in trouble."

"How? What about your parents?"

"Don't worry about it."

 

**IX**

_Woah, what's that? That's freaking me out._

_It used to be my shed._

_Shed? For what?_

_I used to just collect stuff I thought was cool and put it in there. No room in my bedroom, you know._

_What kind of stuff?_

_Oh, just like - rocks, plants, thrown-out shit, sometimes bones._

_Oh, well, what happened to it?_

_Uh, my dad thought I wasn't really spending time with people my age and I stopped using it and it eventually just - faded away, you know._

_Cool._

 

**X**

"Wait, were going through the front door?"

"Yeah."

"Won't your parents hear?"

"My dad's away."

"And your mom?"

"It won't be a problem."

"What do you mean? Is she okay with you being out late?"

"She doesn't really care what I do. So long as I make it home, eventually."

"Really?"

"Pretty much."

"Huh."

"What's your number?"

"Why?"

"To call your parents."


End file.
